Incapable Love
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: Near, the head of the SPK, and the heir to L's name, finds himself in need of finding a partner. He needs to find a girl! First chapter! More to come!
1. Realization

**Author's Note: In contrast to my oneshot yaoi Light fanfic, I have changed things up to Near! There's more chapters coming, so stay tuned! :**

* * *

He had never given much thought to the idea of a partner. Someone to harbor feelings for and care for in a way much different than what he was used to. Most of the time, his lack of the emotion 'love' was due to the excessive work and thinking he endured during the day. By the time his day was over, he was ready to rest and rejuvenate for the next long day. Whilst at Wammy's House, he would see others taking part in a relationship with the opposite sex. Sometimes the same sex. But he didn't care for homosexuality. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the approaching steps from behind him.

"Near."

Although he expression remained un-phased, he felt like his heart had just jumped out of his chest. He turned his head slightly to the side to see Gevanni, his personal private investigator, staring at him curiously.

"What is it Gevanni?" He muttered in response.

"The Kira case--"

"Is close to being solved." Near felt his anger flare briefly at his colleague. Gevanni nodded before turning on his heels and exiting the room, he turned back to piece together his construction of the famous Big Ben. Just as he was about to deem the formation complete, one dice moved, knocking it down. Die scattered noisily around his slouched form and he stared contentedly at the small cluster that was left. Finally, he stood, a rare occasion, and made his way down the many corridors of the SPK headquarters. He found the rest of his team resting in the lounge area, chatting absentmindedly about trivial matters.

"What is it you need, Near?" Asked his personal and favorite assistant, Anthony Rester; his eyes were curious. He stood up from his chair and approached Near, looking down upon the fifteen-year-old boy.

"Rester, there is something I must address to your attention immediately. If you would be so kind as to follow me, I would appreciate it."

"Of course."

Near led the way back to the main control room. He resumed his position on the floor while Rester sat down in a chair in front of him. He looked concerned.

"What did you need me for, Near?"

Uncomfortable enough as it was for having to discuss this, Near felt that Rester was smug. His knack for distrusting most individuals made his tone seem cold and rude.

"Rester, I need to find a girlfriend."

Rester sat there, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. Near waited, anxiety settling within him. Finally, his assistant burst into a fit of laughter, chortling loudly. He gasped as he tried to calm himself but every time he became even slightly closer to regaining his composure, he would begin to laugh again. Near, becoming very annoyed and angered by his reaction, slammed down the toy figure he was clutching. The sudden snapping noise broke Rester out of his laughing fit and he wiped a tear that was forming at the brim of his right eye.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, Near, but your request was just something so out-of-the-blue that it took me off guard. Forgive my behavior."

"You are forgiven." Near mumbled, still fuming. He glared at Rester before slowly grabbing hold of the toy figure again. He fidgeted with it while he spoke.

"It has come to my attention that not only am I not very social, but, as a result of that, I am lonely and in need of a partner." He paused and looked back to Rester. "Preferably of the opposite sex."

Rester nodded, but Near could tell from the small twitching at the corners of his mouth that he was trying not to laugh again. Rester stood up and grinned at the boy.

"Don't worry. You and I can set out first thing tomorrow and find a girl for you. Gevanni and Lidner can keep an eye on things here."

Near, not seeming to consider the consequences of that act, nodded in agreement.

"Alright, first thing tomorrow."


	2. The boy's in love!

**Author's Note: The first couple chapters of Incapable Love have been quite short. The next few chapters will be longer, I promise! :D**

* * *

"Rester, we've been looking for hours now, I don't think I'll find a girl." Near sat on the hot sidewalk, twirling a lock of his white hair in agitation. Rester looked down at the boy with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't look so glum. Even though you aren't having the best of luck, you always need to look confident. Just in case you're confidence attracts a lovely lady."

Near glared up at his assistant, trying to sort through his words and try and find a reason within them to rise from the ground and continue his search. He found none.

From the corner of his eye, Rester noticed a cluster of girls approaching them.

"Near! Get up! Look! Girls!"

"I don't think it'll work."

"Near!"

Suddenly, Near felt Rester's large hands rest under his arms and lift him up. Near felt like a child being held up in front of a crooning parent.

"Put me down!" Near growled at Rester. He smirked and gently rested Near onto his feet. Slouching, Near tried his best to make his face a mask of confidence. As expected, the girls didn't notice him and continued on their way, giggling and squealing. Near groaned and leaned against the side of a nearby ramen shop. Rester ran a hand through his fading blonde hair and looked back at Near. Knowing that he was not willing to continue his search, he let Near resume his position on the ground. Rester scanned the crowded streets, looking for an eligible candidate. No one.

"Well, there's a girl, she's a bit young, but I suppose she could do--"

"Excuse me?"

Rester heard a soft voice behind him. He turned his attention from the girl across the street to see another girl, about fourteen, looking down at Near. He seemed to be looking back at the girl with some sort of shock and wonder. The girl had layered black hair that was tied in low, messy pigtails. She wore a navy and red school uniform and held a book in her hands. Her electric blue eyes were filled with worry as she gazed at Near.

"Are you alright?" She asked feebly. Near slowly nodded and stood. He was a head taller than she, although he was quite short himself. He looked down at her petite figure and she smiled softly at him, exposing a mouthful of sparkling white teeth. Rester heard Near gasp at her appearance and slowly, he smiled himself. For the first time, in all his career, Rester saw Near's own perfect teeth.

"I'm Katsumi Soubi. I'm a freshman at the high school down the road. I advanced a grade two years ago." She fluttered her eyelashes as she admired Near. He nodded, continuing to stare longingly at her. Rester grinned when he noticed Near was trying to find his own voice.

"_The boy's done it. He's found a girl and fallen head-over-heels for her."_

"I'm Na—Near. I'm fifteen and the founder of the SPK; Special Provision for Kira."

"Oh! That's really something! It's nice to meet you...Near." She held back a small giggle as she shook his pale hand. Rester slowly moved away, positioning himself between a bus stop and a group of businessmen. He watched as Katsumi and Near chatted. Near's face lit up as he expressed with his hands whatever it was he was talking about. Katsumi seemed just as equally as interested as she hopped a few times and her voice rose in pitch in excitement.

"The boy has finally fallen in love." Rester concluded as he moved he way back to the SPK.

Near didn't seem to notice Rester's absence as he continued to talk to Katsumi. She was everything he looked for in a girl: bubbly, polite, smart, ethical, funny, and caring. He felt his heart ache in hopes that she returned the feelings he harbored for her.

"I'm not exactly supposed to do this, but seeing as I think I can trust you and I have ways of keeping you quiet even if you cannot be trusted, may I escort you to my headquarters?"

Katsumi gasped and grinned. "I would love to, Near! Thank you so much!" With that said, she grasped his hand and leaned her head against his left shoulder. An unfamiliar warm feeling made it's way to his cheeks and he realized he was blushing.

"Aww, Near-kun! You're blushing!" She giggled as she watched his face change into a darker shade of red. He smiled at her and watched for more a moment, marveling at her beauty. They continued to chat excitedly as they walked down the streets towards the SPK.

"_So..."_ Near thought as they walked. _"This is what it's like to be in love."_

* * *

Ending Note: Chapter 3 coming up soon! I've got brilliant ideas that, I am sure, you guys will love! Thanks for all the support and stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. An Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note: Since I am the master of Plot Twists, I believe I have added a twist to this story. Although it was quite enjoyable to write, I have no idea how I'm going to work it into later chapters. HOWEVER, keep a look-out for Chapter 4! Oh and I have failed miserably when it comes to chapter length. I'm working on it. **

* * *

Sweaty palms, butterflies in the stomach, pounding heart. Near had decided these were the initial signs of a developing love. He glanced over to Katsumi who was playing with his hand and humming a soft tune. His heart gave a jolt and he gasped softly. This averted Katsumi's attention and she looked over at him, worry clouding her eyes. He just smiled softly at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine, I just..."

"You just what?"

Near sucked in a deep breath, the familiar fluttering of his stomach making itself known.

"I just...think you're pretty."

Silence wove it's way into the conversation and Near felt that maybe he had said something wrong. Was he moving too fast? Was calling a woman pretty considered rude? He began to panic when suddenly he felt something wet on his cheek. He slowly turned and Katsumi's face was drawing back. He placed his free hand on his cheek and stood there, perplexed, as he rubbed the spot. What had she done? Did she spit on him or lick him? Suddenly, he became aware of the soft blushing that had settled thickly along her cheeks.

"You kissed me..." Near muttered, awe-struck. He had never experienced a kiss before. It was _nice_.

"I hope you didn't mind it. You're just too sweet and I couldn't help myself." Katsumi whispered, her eyes glazing over with worry and fear. Near shook his head and grinned.

"I don't mind it at all. I think it's nice. Might I...kiss you back?"

Katsumi nodded and closed her eyes, expectant. Slowly, Near moved forward to rest his lips upon her cheek but did not realize that there was a rather large crack in the sidewalk and he tripped, falling forward onto her. She yelped and fell to the ground, Near falling with her. She looked up, bewildered, at Near, who was blushing and staring wide-eyed at her. He scrambled up and hurried to pull her up as well.

"I am so sorry..." Near muttered, trying to patch up his hurt ego. Katsumi giggled and shook her head.

"Better luck next time." She said, hugging his arm. Near smiled softly and felt relief that she had not gotten angry with him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he turned around.

"Rester?!" He called, looking through the crowds to any sign of his long-forgotten assistant. Suddenly, he felt the left side of his buttock vibrate uncomfortably. He reached behind him and into the pocket, brandishing a sleek, black cellular phone. On the caller ID was the name "Rester." He flipped open the cellphone and pressed it to his ear.

"Don't worry, Near. I left you and your girlfriend alone and reported back to the SPK. I trust you can handle yourself."

"First of all, Rester, she is not my girlfriend. And second, I am the main target for Kira, and I'd prefer to have some form or protection. Your absence is coming off of your paycheck."

A sigh was heard from the other line before Rester responded. "Very well, Near. But please report back here. How far are you?"

"Only a few yards away. I'll report back as soon as I can. Now I see why I never get out into the public. These crowds are ridiculous!"

Rester chuckled and hung up the phone. Near did the same; he tucked it back into his back pocket.

Katsumi and Near chatted lightly until Near reached the glass doors of the SPK. He pressed in a code on the small keypad next to the door. A soft humming was heard before the doors opened and he ushered her inside. He gave her a brief tour or the different rooms of the SPK before retuning to the main control room.

"We're back." Near muttered. Gevanni, Lidner, and Rester appeared. Obviously, Rester had filled in the others about Katsumi and Near glared at the quivering corners of Lidner's and Gevanni's mouths.

"I suggest you keep any unnecessary comments to yourself if you wish to keep your employment here."

All three frown immediately. Gevanni slipped away into one of the rooms nearby while Rester and Lidner moved to the cluster of computers at the front of the room.

"Wow..." Katsumi muttered. Near felt his heart swell with pride.

"You like it, I presume?"

Katsumi nodded. Her mouth slightly ajar. Near noted how soft and pink her lips where. They were pretty as well. The soft curve of her lips in contrast to her sharp nose balanced out her beautifully proportioned face. Her thin neck expanded to the shape of her petite shoulders and branched out to her delicate arms. Her body sported gorgeous curves and wonderfully sculpted, long legs. Her feet were small, as well as her hands, but the smallness only contributed to her fragile, yet beautiful, body.

"You may stay and explore as long as you wish. If you would like, you may come tomorrow as well."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Katsumi squealed in delight, hopping in excitement. Near beamed.

"I know this is a bit early and a bit straightforward, but would you consider joining our team of the SPK?"

"WHAT?!" Lidner and Rester cried. A muffled "WHAT?!" could be heard from the room Gevanni was located in.

Katsumi ignored them and grinned. "I've already considered. And I'd love to." She leaned forward again and kissed him on the cheek.

"It will be nice to be able to have another SPK member. All of us can capture Kira and bring him to justice!"

Suddenly, Katsumi gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?! We are going to catch Kira and bring him to justice?!"

"Well, yes, that is the whole point of the Special Provision for Kira."

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

Near hesitated, his eyes growing wide with anxiety. "And why is that?"

"I am a Kira Follower."

* * *

Rate and Review! Keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Coooooming soon! :D


	4. Love Hurts

**Author's Note: This is mostly just a "Inside Near's Head" chapter. Poor Near, I'm making him suffer quite a bit. Well, maybe things will change. Who knows? Well, pfft, I do, because I'm the author! :D**

**Near: Show off.**

**Author: HEY! YOU BETTER BE NICE TO ME OR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER EVEN MORE! **

**Near: ...**

**Author: ENJOYY! :D**

* * *

"Near, calm down."

Rester rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. Near glared angrily at Rester and jerked his shoulder out of the man's grip. He had never felt such a mix of emotions at once. Anger, humiliation, disappointment, fear, and rage. They were all there, swarming within him. A day had passed since Near discovered that the love of his life, Katsumi, was another one of those Kira worshipers. She had said something about being indebted to Kira for saving her father's life, but he didn't register her words; he couldn't register anything at that moment. He sent her off with the excuse he had an urgent call and needed to deal with it immediately. She saw no falter in his personality and obeyed; Lidner lead her out.

"Near, don't worry. She may be another one of those idiot Kira lovers, but it doesn't take away your feelings for her!"

Near felt his heart give a familiar jolt and he shook his head, a wave of hot anger rolling down his spine. His temples throbbed painfully.

"Rester, there is one problem with that statement." Near held up one solitary finger. "She is a Kira _follower_." He jabbed this finger in the direction of the hundreds of television screens that displayed a scene from the latest Kira murder: a man laying in the corner of his jail cell, blood splattered all over the walls, a knife resting on the palm of his right hand.

"Very true but--"

"But nothing." Near growled. "Someone who thinks _that_ is justice is obviously not the girl for me. No matter how much I think she is beautiful or wonderful or..." He trailed off, staring vacantly out the window, absorbed in his thoughts about Katsumi. Rester sighed and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Near, I understand how you feel, I honestly do. When I was younger, this girl, a gorgeous blond-haired girl, was everything I wanted in a girlfriend. I dated her for three years before I found out she was a party animal. You know, the kind of girls that go to rave clubs and get their drinks spiked. My personality does not consist of being excessively wild like this girl was. Every Saturday, she would go off to a party and every Saturday night, I would get a phone call by somebody at the party to tell me to pick up my girlfriend and make sure she got home alright."

Near looked up curiously when Rester fell silent. He was gazing dreamily over in Lidner's direction, who was organizing a file of documents. A light bulb went off in Near's mind and his lips twisted up into a small smile.

"It was Lidner, wasn't it?"

Rester snapped his eyes back in Near's direction and blushed. His reaction was all Near needed for confirmation that he was right.

"I can't see Lidner as a party animal..." Near muttered quietly. He tried picture Lidner, sporting a low cut belly shirt, a mini skirt, and bright red high heels, dancing on a table, a bottle of wine in her hand, to some odd techno-based music. The picture was blurry. He glanced at Lidner now, who was sporting a modest white shirt with a dark gray dress blazer and matching gray pants. Lidner felt his eyes and looked up.

"Anything you need, Near?" She asked, beginning to move over to him. He shook his head quickly, turning away from her and back to Rester.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Rester sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say, as though it was one of the hardest decisions of his life. Agony settled thickly onto his expression before he relaxed his face and looked down at Near.

"No. I don't think I am."

Near could heard the pain behind the statement and he knew Rester was lying.

"What if this happens to me? I don't want to get hurt..." Near muttered to himself. Rester answered him regardless.

"No one said love wasn't going to hurt."

Near sighed and sat down onto the cold floor, staring out of the window to the swarms of people below. His lover, Katsumi, was a Kira follower and believed Kira to be a hero. The influences of Kira's Kingdom on Sakura TV wasn't helping her change her mind either. He tried to think of other solutions to this most obvious problem. What if Kira ended up killing her father? No, he wouldn't dare stoop to Kira's level and ask for help. Ask to murder her father. That would lie forever on his conscious like a heavy weight. But then again, that would convince her that Kira was not justice but a kind of evil...

"Near."

He snapped out of his thoughts to turn and see Gevanni standing in the place where Rester had once been.

"Yes, what is it, Gevanni?"

"You might want to see this. I know this wouldn't help your most current situation, but I thought it would be a crime to not show you."

Gevanni handed him a thick creme-colored folder filled with pages and pages of information on Katsumi. There was a copy of her birth certificate and copies of her school pictures starting from grade one. He looked up to see Gevanni smiling softly at him.

"I know you are hurting and I thought, the more you know about her, the better it might be for you to figure out what to do."

"Thank you Gevanni. I sincerely appreciate it."

Pictures, stories, basic information, and newspaper clippings. Everything he could possibly want to know about Katsumi was all there. He turned to a particularly ragged piece of newspaper. It was obvious Gevanni wasn't good with scissors. He immediately saw the blown-up picture of Katsumi, along with other Kira followers, cheering and clapping in front of the Sakura TV studio. Near's heart jolted painfully as he looked at the determined look on Katsumi's face; the mischievous gleam in her eyes. He sighed and set the folder down, trying to think of what to do. Just then, the idea of asking Kira to kill her father made itself known and he cringed at the idea. He couldn't go out and ask Kira to kill her father! He'd have to give Kira a good, believable excuse, make up a story that he was a criminal, and provide his name and face to him. But the only way to contact Kira was to broadcast it on the news and surely Katsumi would see this and know immediately who it was that was the cause of it. He could see her now, storming into the SPK and throwing stuff, tears streaming down her cheeks. He could hear her screams of hate and anger and the sound of glass shattering. She would approach him and begin to hit him. It wasn't pretty...

He sighed and shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the painful assumption of what could happen. He brainstormed for more ideas, but continued coming up blank.

"Near, I think it's best you put this off for now. It's getting late. It's already midnight and Rester is beginning to complain." Lidner stood behind Near, expecting a response.

Near nodded once and Lidner bid him goodnight and went off to alert Rester and Gevanni that they were free to move to their own bedrooms. As Rester shut off all the computers and Gevanni cut off the lights, Near didn't move. His mind was swallowed up in frustration when suddenly, an idea came to him. He sat in the dark, chuckling at his newly-formed idea...

"This should work perfectly..." He muttered to himself in the darkness.

* * *

**ENDING NOTE: CHAPTER 5 COMING REEEEEAL SOON! :D Keep an eye out!**


	5. Phase One

**Author's Note: I apologize for all of you who have been waiting for Chapter 5. I was on a brief hiatus and did not have the time to write -- trust me, I wanted to write! Anyway, here's chapter 5. I don't really think it's that great (observe the shortness of the chapter), but you may think differently. :D ARGH THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! Ugh, I am an epic failure! TTTT **

**I'll sort this out eventually...**

* * *

The usually crystalline blue sky was overcast. Dark rainclouds gathered threateningly over the city. Near stared sleepily out the windows, watching the figures along the street dance frantically towards shelter in preparation for the oncoming storm. Rain began to fall from the sky and Near could hear the faint shrieks of the people below. He glanced up at the clock. Ten, nine, eight, seven...

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Six, five, four, three...

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Two. One.

Lidner, accompanying Katsumi, emerged from the glass doors into the main control room. Katsumi grinned and flitted to Near's side, hugging him gently. He tried his hardest to keep his anger under control. If he wanted his plan to work, he needed to be as convincing as possible.

"Katsumi. Remember my offer to you yesterday?"

She nodded, her eyes glittering with curiousity.

"Do you still accept it?" He already determined the answer by the pained look on her face.

"Near, I--"

"Don't worry, I already know what you are going to say. No need to be sorry or regretful over your decision. I have enough members of the SPK as it is and we've done fairly well considering our small numbers. You have nothing to be upset about."

Swiftly this time, Near rested his lips upon her forehead. Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as she felt his lips upon her skin. He pulled away and she smiled at him, stunned into silence. After a moment, she spoke.

"Thank you so much, Near-kun. I am so glad you understand."

Near nodded once before turning to stare back out of the window.

"But, could you please stop by everyday? I very much enjoy your company."

Katsumi grinned and nodded. "I'd love to visit! I'll stop by everyday after school on my way home. My father doesn't get off of work until nine-thirty, so I think I can stay for a few hours." Her eyes glittered with jubilation; her face was lit with excitement. Near couldn't help but smile back. Her face was so beautiful. He leaned forward again and this time, aimed for her lips. She reacted immediately and pulled closer to him, twisting her hands in his hair. He was only vaguely aware that Lidner, Rester, and Gevanni were watching. He didn't care though. His lips moved in rhythm to hers and he felt his hands caress her curves. She let her hands trace underneath his ears and along his jawbone.

_"She must have had practice with this sort of thing."_ Near thought to himself. Suddenly, he realized he was loosing air. Was she? He couldn't be sure. Just when it felt she was about to really get into it, he pulled away, gasping. She giggled and blushed, trying her hardest to keep still. He fixed his hair (if that was possible) and grinned at her.

"That was...amazing."

"Yes!"

Rester coughed and tugged the others away. They made their way to the lounge and before long, Near could hear roaring laughter and chortling. He rolled his eyes. He should of expected this sort of thing from his "mature" SPK team. Now that he had convinced her to come everyday, he expected her to keep up to her word. The small make-out session was more than enough to keep her coming.

_"Phase one complete."_ Near thought to himself as he shifted of a little bit. He began putting a blank white puzzle together.

"Ooh, can I help?" Katsumi wondered, reaching to pick up a piece with her delicate hand. Near nodded. Katsumi chatted while Near listened, occasionally speaking up to give his opinion the subject. They continued with the puzzle, which Katsumi was very excellent at; Near was surprised. His head swarmed with many thoughts and emotions as they finished that puzzle and moved on to build the Eiffel Tower with die. Katsumi continued to talk happily whilst Near sat beside her, silently recalling that moment in which nothing mattered anymore. It was only him and her. In their own sweet paradise.

* * *

Ending Note: CHAPTER 6 COMING SOOOOOON! :D


	6. Phase Two

**Author's Note: FAILURE! PURE EPIC FAILURE!! TTTT I am so sorry, my dear readers, that you have to read this crap. This is my most rushed chapter ever! I really didn't want to write the next chapter to the Near fanfic, but I felt I should because all of you are probably anxious to see what happens. Basically, everything is crap in this but I pray you guys will find something strangely loverly about it...**

* * *

Weeks passed and Near continued to get to know Katsumi more and more. The more he got to know her, the more it hurt to know that he was using her for his own intentions.

"You're doing nothing wrong, Near." Rester had once mentioned to comfort him. "This isn't just for you. This is for all the world and more importantly, L. May he rest in peace."

This fact made Near feel a little bit better, but every time Katsumi would compliment him or show some sign of affection, Near's heart would jolt painfully in his chest. He tried to contain himself and slowly grow colder to her so she would resent him in the end and it wouldn't be such a painful separation. Near then remembered that it was time for phase two.

"Phase two is simple." Near explained to Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner. It was exactly fifteen minutes before Katsumi would arrive from school and he hurried to explain what was needed for phase two to work.

"I am going to get Katsumi to trust me as much as possible before I finally just pull any links she has about Kira out of her. She's got connections to him and I can tell that by the way she admires him, she could very well be a third Kira."

"A...third, Near?" Gevanni questioned, his eyebrows pulling together in worry and anger. Near nodded simply, his dark eyes scanning the faces of all his SPK members. Lidner looked confident, but Rester and Gevanni seemed a little unsettled. Near smirked and finally lifted a hand to play with a small curl next to his temple. He twirled it around his pointer finger as he thought about anything else he felt they needed to know. He found nothing of utter importance to be announced and he dismissed them. He returned to his spot on the floor, playing with his action figures and robots.

Moments later, Katsumi let herself in, a large bruise on her left eye. Near gasped at her wound but found, as he studied her closely, that that wasn't all. Katsumi's arms and legs were covered in large gashes, some covered with multiple band-aids. Tears were running down her cheeks as she stared shamefully at Near. Suddenly, her legs gave out from beneath her and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Near hurried to her, as well as Lidner and Gevanni. She pushed herself up with her arms and tried to wipe away her tears, hoping the pain would fade with them. Near wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her, but she didn't seem to cope in the slightest.

"Katsumi, what happened?"

Katsumi shook her head and wailed in pain. Near kissed the back of her head and tried to calm her down enough so he could get answers. Katsumi finally managed a soft whimpering giving Near the perfect timing for questions.

"Katsumi, please, tell me what happened."

She looked down at her bruised and bloody hands. "I was...attacked."

"Attacked?" Lidner repeated, crossing her arms. Katsumi nodded, her shoulders slumping more.

"Three bullies, Tojo, Shinomaru, and Kai. They followed me down the streets and when I turned a corner to cross the street over here, they grabbed me and dragged me into an alley where they beat me. I dunno why they did it. I haven't done anything to them!"

Katsumi stopped talking as a fresh wave of pain coursed through her and she began to sob again. Near hugged her gently while Lidner fled to find her some medical supplies. Near eased her into a cushioned chair in the lounge area. Rester fixed her some tea and Gevanni wrapped and treated her wounds. Katsumi's sadness soon changed into anger. She ranted about how Tojo, Shinomaru, and Kai always picked on everyone and no one liked to be near them because they were afraid. Near listened to her explain what each of the boys were like. Finally, Katsumi went silent.

Near rubbed her leg gently, looking up at her softly. Katsumi smiled at him, when suddenly her face got very serious.

"You know what Near?"

"What, Katsumi?"

"Those boys are going to _pay_."


	7. Shinigami Exposure

**Author's Note: This is sort of a BLAH chapter. ;; Another mini-twist, although I'm sure most of you figured it out from the last chapter. This chapter is yet another short chapter. Sorry about that. I'll try better next time! I typed this up in about thirty minutes, so it's not that good. I knew all of you were starting to loose faith in me because I've been taking so long, but hopefully you guys will enjoy this! Chapter 8 coming up soon!**

* * *

Days passed. Katsumi continued to join Near at the SPK Headquarters. Near was continuously bothered. She had sworn that the boys who had hurt her were going to pay and because she was a Kira follower, he had no doubt in his mind she would stick to that idea. She never talked about her encounter with the boys ever since that day, but she did continue to talk more and more about Kira and why he was justice. Although Near kept his mouth shut, it was hard for him to withstand words of kindness and 'Kira' in the same sentence.

After another day of bothersome thoughts and suspicions, Near watched Katsumi walk out the building and down the sidewalk towards her home. Knowing she would be safe, Near turned away and continued on with his research.

* * *

The sun began to set and Katsumi picked up her pace. She had a test to study for and did not want to have to stay up all night in order to pass it. Just as she turned a corner, she stepped on something. Looking down, she saw realized she had stepped on an odd-looking black notebook. She bent down and picked it up, examining the cover.

"Death...Note..." She read slowly, running her hand over the words.

"Looks like you got yourself a hold of my notebook." A dark, raspy voice sounded behind her. Katsumi whirled around and saw a large creature with leathery wings hovering just feet from her face. She screamed and jumped back, tripping and falling over. The creature chuckled and shook its head, the large chain necklace around it's neck banged together with the movement. The creature was tall and skinny, wearing tight, black pants and large boot-like shoes. The upper part of it's body was made of all bone. Finally, it's face looked like the skull of an animal with a long strip of cloth wrapped around it's head to cover just it's left eye. Katsumi stared in awe at it's dark eyes. It chuckled again.

"I'm Goshin. I'm a shinigami."

"Sh-sh-shini...gami? They really exist?" Katsumi's throat felt dry and she felt her heartbeat skip continuously. Goshin nodded.

"You see, that's my notebook. Just read over the rules. It should explain everything to you. I don't really feel like explaining everything myself."

Katsumi managed to tear her eyes from the creature to open the inside cover of the Death Note and read through the rules. Soon she understood the purpose. Looking up, a small sneer settled on her face. Goshin watched her curiously.

"This...is perfect." Katsumi muttered. "Now, those boys who hurt me will _die_!"

* * *

"Near!" Rester yelled. "Turn the TV to the evening news! Hurry!"

Not exactly understanding the urgency of Rester's tone and demand, he casually changed the channel to the news.

"Breaking news for tonight. Local school boys Tojo Ohtori, Shinomaru Noe, and Kai Takeshi were found dead this morning. Autopsy results reveal that they all simultaneously died of heart attacks. This appears to be the yet another Kira-related murder..."

Near's eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open. Suddenly, Katsumi's words rung in his head.

"_Three bullies, Tojo, Shinomaru, and Kai. They followed me down the streets and when I turned a corner to cross the street over here, they grabbed me and dragged me into an alley where they beat me. I dunno why they did it. I haven't done anything to them!"_

"It's them.." Near murmured. Suddenly, something clicked. "Lidner! Rester! Gevanni!"

Immediately, the three of them hurried to him, ready for action. Near was silent for a moment; organizing his thoughts before speaking.

"Toji, Shinomaru, and Kai were the three kids who had beat up Katsumi! Being that Katsumi is also a Kira follower, she could very well have either come in contact with Kira or has gained the same killing ability that he has."

Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner all shifted uncomfortably. The knew what was coming next. Near's voice shook as he confirmed what they would have to do.

"We have to take Katsumi in."


	8. Capture!

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOONG DELAY IN STORIES! So much in school. So MANY distractions...so much chaos! ANYWHO...this is probably one of my most dramatic, traumatic, and descriptive chapters. ENJOY! Chapter 9 coming soon! **

* * *

"...Hello?" Katsumi took one feeble step into the darkened room of the SPK. Her shoes made a soft tapping noise as she walked further into the room.

"He couldn't have left..." She thought aloud, looking around, her arms pressed to her chest. Her eyes grew big with worry and she called out his name softly. Near's heart throbbed as he heard her voice call his name. He looked over at Rester from his hiding place. Rester nodded towards him, as though asking permission to arrest Katsumi. Near nodded once, looking away as Rester jumped from his spot and apprehended the surprised Katsumi. She screamed and struggled for a moment before she fell to her knees and began to cry. Slowly, Gevanni and Near rose from their spots and stood before Katsumi. She looked up slowly, her hair cascading down her face. Her eyes were clouded over in hatred and betrayal. Near looked at her, pain evident in his expression.

"Katsumi, before you jump to conclusions I--"

"AND WHAT EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSED TO DRAW FROM THIS?!" Katsumi yelled at Near. She pushed up on her feet to move closer to Near. Rester kept his grip on her arms, trying to pull her back. Her hair clung to her face slightly from the tears that ran slowly down her cheeks. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, NEAR?! I THOUGHT WE LOVED EACH OTHER! I KISSED YOU! I CARED FOR YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! BAKAAAAA!!"

Katsumi finally went limp, falling over and sobbing. Near stared at her, waiting for her to come to her senses and calm down. When he thought she was calm enough, he explained his motives.

"Katsumi, you stated a couple weeks ago that those boys who hurt you were going to pay for what they did. Just a few days ago, I happened to tune into the news." Near shot a glance at Rester. He smirked in response. "And the headline was that those same three boys were killed by simultaneous heart attacks. That is the default cause of death by your 'hero,' Kira."

Katsumi looked up at him and snarled.

"So this is what it's about? It all leads to Kira? Kira prevented a tragedy in my family! He saved my father! And he saved me from suffering! You expect me to be fearful and angry at a...a...GOD?!" She stopped talking and spat at him, her eyes wild with fury. Rester jerked her back, tightening his grip on her. She yelped in pain and let herself go limp.

"Katsumi Soubi, as official head of the Special Provision for Kira, I deem you under arrest. You will be held in private captivity until we get to the bottom of this. When or _if _your name is cleared, you will be released."

"You awful ba-"

"You have the right to remain silent!" Rester growled in her ear. She jerked away from him, but Rester still held tight. She sighed and groaned in defeat, letting her head hang low between her shoulders. Rester drug her away and locked her up. Near had cameras and microphones installed in her cell so he could observe her.

For days, Katsumi sat on her small cot of a bed, curled up and crying, muttering threats and curses. Near hated to see the one girl he ever loved, if not briefly, suffering in such a manner. Especially when he was the cause. Katsumi ate very little and slept most of the day. She didn't speak once except to mutter threats to him.

"You seem to be dealing with this harder than she is." Lidner commented lightly one day while they watched Katsumi nibble on some bread. Near's teeth ground together in anger and glared at her. She could tell she was testing his anger and slowly backed away, bustling back towards the computers to monitor other Kira-related activity. Near reached up absentmindedly and twirled a lock of his soft white hair around his pointer finger. His thoughts swirled wildly about, thinking from one thing to the next. Finally, he settled on a concrete thought: Kira.

"Did Kira send her his power?" He wondered aloud, twirling his hair faster. "It's a possibility, but also not likely. But if he did, then he certainly did a good job of distracting me from the mean threat."

Suddenly, the gears stopped turning in Near's head. He finally figured out one drastic piece of the puzzle. "Kira..._did_ distract me!" He said, standing. But just as immediately as he stood, he crouched back down. "Unless he knew that I would come to that conclusion, just causing another distraction and misleading me. Then..."

Near sat for hours in thought, absentmindedly watching Katsumi from the surveillance camera. Rester, Lidner, and Gevanni worked around him, stealing concerned and curious glances in his direction. He did not notice them but instead continued to think and twirl his hair.

* * *

"Near! Near! Wake up!"

A rough shaking aroused Near, who was asleep on the floor of the SPK's main room. He sat up, grasping his head as the blood rushed from his brain. His vision was blurry, but it soon faded away to see Rester's alert and panicked face.

"What is it, Rester?" Near snapped. Rester pointed to the screen. Slowly, Near turned his head and saw what Rester had been so panicked about.

"Who's the talking to?" He whispered. Rester remained silent.

"How...do I get out of here?" Katsumi whimpered. "Can you help me...shinigami?"

"W-W-WHAT?!" Near exclaimed, staring at the screen. "Does she honestly believe in those creatures? A shinigami?"

"Maybe she's hallucinating." Came Gevanni's voice from across the room. "She has been locked in there for quite awhile. Near considered this as a great possibility.

Suddenly, a great indention appeared on the cot beside her and Near literally pressed himself to the screen. "What is that? Shinigami?" He murmured. The others were right behind him, all watching with great interest. She began to mumble again.

"I don't see why you can't just kill Near and the others." She paused. She turned to the spot where the indention was. "What do you mean it's against the rules of a shinigami?! That seems stupid..."

"They...can't..." Near whispered. Slowly, his eyes got wider, his mouth hung open, and his arms slowly raised. A low, horrified scream emitted from his mouth and he fell backwards. Gevanni and Rester caught him before he hit the ground. Despite the awkward position he was in, he continued to stare at the screen.

"Shinigami...exist?"


	9. Nightmares

**Author's Note: Well, this has got to be my most descriptive chapter yet! It's one of my most emotional too. Poor Near and the usual stresses and pressures of the Kira Case. Ah, well, I hope you enjoy! Wow, ninth chapter already and still so many supporters and readers! Thanks guys! Chapter 10 coming up soon! (:**

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning, just before the rising of the sun. It seemed as though the entire nation of Japan was on their toes. Silence threatened to shatter the tension. The Special Provision for Kira Headquarters loomed over small buildings, casting a long shadow and darkening the sky. Deep within the confines of the SPK, sat a troubled teenage boy. He had just awoken from a nightmare; he was still in his bed. One pale finger reflexively reached for a lock of his soft, white hair, twirling it nervously. His normally stoic expression was now masked with the expression of pure fear. Near had never been one to be afraid of nightmares, but this one was different. It had seemed so inhumanely realistic that even he could not believe that his own subconscious had conjured up such a thing. He slowly laid back down in bed; his senses were so awake now, that even the soft rustling of the covers and sheets seemed loud.

He closed his eyes, his finger still in his hair, but he immediately opened them, his lips parting to gasp. The images still flooded through his mind, every last, intricate detail glowing clearly from behind his eyelids. His ears throbbed as the faint sounds of his nightmare echoed within his memories. Screams of terror seemed to fill his head and he pressed both palms over his ears, hoping to keep the noises from becoming so loud. It only seemed to make it worse. He groaned as he sat up again and leaned over to switch a squat lamp that rested on his nightstand on. The warm glow of the lamp comforted him to some degree but it still wasn't enough for his heart to stop accelerating. He sighed and pressed on his temples gently, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to take a grip on reality. For minutes he sat there, his expression pained. It was only until a low voice sounded from the threshold of his door, broke him from his thoughts.

"...Near?" Rester's familiar voice called. Near looked up, his hands still at his temples. Rester was already dressed in a suit and he appeared ready for the day's work that was ahead. Quickly and quietly, Rester moved from his spot at the door to Near's bed, his eyes full of concern. Near guessed that his own expression must've alerted Rester that something was wrong. Rester sat on the end of his bed and looked at Near, his mouth slightly open as if to say something. He shut it again and tried to recollect his thoughts. He finally found out the right words to say.

"Near, are you okay?"

Rester's words registered immediately in Near's mind and Near leaned forward, tears reaching the brim of his eyes. He reached for Rester, who scooted closer, and clutched him, his sobs louder and more dramatic. Near couldn't understand what it was in Rester's words that had shaken him so. He was not angry but distraught and confused. He was certainly not alright, but saying that simply did not explain it to it's full complexity. His throat became hoarse and dry as he cried, his body shuddering with violent sobs. He managed to cry his way into Rester's lap and curl up into a small white ball. Rester awkwardly placed his arms around him in a father-like manner and rocked him gently. Near's wails of pain and sorrow echoed down the hallway and it seemed like nothing in the world could stop him from crying. He had always been the quiet, stoic type that never showed his emotions, but he had been holding in his feelings for way too long. The nightmare had been the proof that he needed to express himself. And Rester seemed the right guy to run to.

Near cried for hours, sobbing and mumbling incoherently, although he didn't care whether or not Rester understood him. Finally, when Near felt he had cried himself to the point of dehydration, he looked up at the calm face of Rester.

"I...I'm sorry about that..." Near muttered, slowly crawling back to his place on his bed. Rester shook his head and leaned forward, giving Near yet another hug.

"Near, you don't need to worry about it. You've been under an amazing amount of stress, what with Katsumi, the recent discovery of Shinigami, and the whole Kira case in general. You deserved to let it all out."

Near did not smile, but nodded, his head drooping. "It just seems like every new discovery leads us further away from it. L..." Near's voice cracked and Rester saw small tears fall from his eyes onto the bedspread. Rester patted Near's head.

"L is very proud of you. Wherever he is."

Near nodded, still not looking up. "L...never would have been stressed like this." He muttered. "He never got overly-panicked and cried."

Rester shook his head. "I'm sure L had his days where he cried for hours at a time at night. I'm sure there's a lot about L that we don't know. I'm sure if Watari was still alive, he could tell us. He's the one who truly knew L."

Near nodded again. "Watari...L...they all, are gone. Mello, Matt. God only knows what they are doing now. Even seeing that blond-haired idiot seems comforting to me right now."

"Then prepare to get some serious comfort!" A second voice sounded at the door. Near's head snapped up and his mouth hung open in shock. There, standing in the doorway, one hand tucked in his jacket pocket and the other clutching a chocolate bar, was Mello. He snapped off a corner of the chocolate, making a loud snapping noise. He smirked at Near and sauntered into the room.

"Oh, how the mighty Near has fallen." He said, looking down and sneering. "I got a call from your ol' buddy Rester here and said you might need some help."

Mello reached out a leather-clad hand. "It took him some major convincing to get me over here, but...now that I am. Ready to get this case rolling again?"

Near looked up, his eyes wide and his voice apparently gone with the rest of his dignity. He uneasily placed his hand on top of Mello's and Mello pulled him up from the bed, draping his arm around his shoulder and pointing dramatically to the window with his chocolate bar.

"Then let's do this!"


	10. Partnership

**Author's Note:** *bows to readers* GOMENASAI! GOMEN! GOMEN! TT_TT I am so sorry for taking so fudgin' long on this! It's short, yes, but the next chapter will be much longer and much more descriptive and professional sounding. This is a failure to my Near fanfic, but I had to upload this chapter to let you guys know I'm still alive and writing! Upon uploading this, I'll be working on my Beyond Birthday fanfic, so keep your eyes out for that one! Again, I am SOOO SORRY! Gomen! *bow bow*

* * *

"_This guy, who the hell does he think he is?"_

"_What connection does he have to Near?"_

"_I think his presence will help Near out with the case. I'm glad I thought to call him."_

Near had called a SPK meeting, all members required to attend. Rester seemed content with his decision of asking Mello to come. Lidner, however, look positively disgusted with Mello's conduct and mannerisms. Gevanni's expression was a mix between confusion, anger, and contentedness. All eyes were on Mello as though expecting some sort of violent act from the newcomer. Mello was leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the long table. Near sat across from him, curled up in the chair, still in his pajamas (which had small trains and actions figures printed on the cloth). Mello took yet another large bite of his fifth chocolate bar, looking over at Lidner and smirking.

"The hell you looking at?" She snarled. Mello scoffed.

"Quite the feisty one. Damn, Near, you hired a freaking anger-induced assassin!"

"Watch what you say, asshole."

"Ouch, that reeeeally stung."

"Why, I oughta--"

"Lidner, sit down."

Lidner looked angrily at Near, the one who had commanded her to sit down, before throwing a dirty look towards Mello and resuming her casual stance in her seat. Mello looked away from her before turning to Near.

"So, what you're telling me is, this girl that you met on the streets is a Kira follower. So then you put her into captivity to research her a bit further and she mentioned..what?"

"She was talking to a..a shinigami."

Mello threw his feet off the table and sat forward, his eyes wide. "What? A shinigami? But..how can that be? I mean, I didn't think they existed."

Near glared at Mello. "I didn't think they existed either, but I saw a spot that was pressed down on the bed next to her suddenly disappear, as though something or someone were sitting on the bed beside her and stood up. It wasn't a trick of the eye."

Mello shut his mouth. "You know, I hate it when you predict everything I'm going to say."

"And I hate it when you're a smart ass."

"'Ey, you better get used to it. You should be used to it by now, we grew up together!"

"True, but it's been so long since we've last actually talked that I had forgotton how incredibly stubborn you are."

Mello stood up and looked at Rester, his gaze smoldering. "You told me the little twit wouldn't pull anything like being an ass if I came down! I took time out of my schedule to help out him out and he treats me like this?!"

Rester looked at Near. "Near, please to considerate. Mello did actually come down here for your sake and I think it would be only fair to try and not argue. Surely you have your differences, but please, just see it from all perspectives and agree."

Near looked at Rester, surprised. Never once, had he been talked down to like...like a child. Of course, he knew he was merely an adolescent, but he was an adolescent with more power than any other. He sighed and looked at Mello.

"Forgive me, Mello. I'll learn to cooperate."

Mello scoffed and sat back down, flinging his leather clad feet back onto the table. He took another loud bite of his chocolate bar and nodded. "Alright, I'll stay." He muttered. "So, you have the re-run of the tape with the shinigami proof?"

Near nodded and stood up, disappearing from the room. A moment later, he returned with a large TV that rested on a stand. It towered significantly over Near and Rester was surprised the young boy was that strong to wheel such a heavy thing into the room. Near then brandished a large video tape, it's title labeled in Japanese. He pushed it into the VCR and the static faded from the screen to reveal the familiar scene of Katsumi muttering to what it first appeared, herself. Suddenly, Mello saw the same thing Near had seen and dropped his chocolate. It made a semi-wet slap on the table, for Mello had just about taken a bite, and he scrambled from his seat to peer at the screen closer. He re-winded the video and looked at the scene over and over.

"No, way. No f***ing way!" He said, a grin spreading across his thin lips. "D-do you think L might've figured out about shinigami too during his life?" Near shrugged.

"There's a good chance he had, but I can't be sure..."

"Near..."

Near looked up, the strange and sudden change of Mello's tone having piqued his interest. The boy saw his rival, now his partner, look at the screen, his grin turning to a wide smirk. His green eyes glimmered with some sort of hope and idea that Near was sure he would share with him in just a moment's notice. Sure enough, Mello opened his mouth and Near faced him to listen more clearly.

"I think it's time we payed Miss Katsumi a little visit."


End file.
